Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-5261392-20140803195344
// The O.C. spoilers // I just watched the series finale of The O.C. and oh my gosh, I'm in a glass case of emotions right now. ;-; First of all, I just want to clear something up - just because it took me awhile to complete this show, does NOT mean that it isn't one of my favorites and that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it, because I did. The reason it took me so long is because between the time I started and finished it, I started other shows that are coming back, whereas I knew the OC was finished and I had an indefinite time to complete it. Plus, there were points where I was just lazy. :P But OMG, that finale and the perfection that was the series, period! Here's my rambling on both ~ The finale Hands down, one of my favorite finales from any show, ever. Unpopular opinion, but I actually enjoyed Season 4, I preferred Seasons 1-3 but I liked S4, ESPECIALLY the finale. ♥ Favorite moments of "The End's Not Near, It's Here" - the scene between Julie and Summer where Summer gives Julie the locket with Marissa's picture in it (I cried), Seth and Ryan hugging (idk if anyone noticed but the pilot and the finale are the only time Ryan and Seth actually hugged and sigh I just really love their bromance), Kirsten and Sandy giving birth to Sophie Rose, Sandy becoming a professor, Julie deciding to stay single and going back to college and graduating, Seth and Summer's wedding, "you are my destiny", and of course the scene where Ryan's story comes full circle and he helps a boy who reminded him of himself when he came to Newport like the series started with Sandy helping him and he's offering someone who's like him as a kid help, just so much perfection and emotion ;dk;gadfhdfk; (and ofc him remembering Marissa). The series This show has to be one of my favorites (despite me taking a long time to finish, but I explained that before okok). I just love the themes of family, friendship, success, tragedy, hardship, heartbreak, and just all the emotions it has and the wonderful lessons and morals it taught and the interesting and intriguing plots and how so many of the scenes felt so real to me and the plots that focused on abandonment, loss, anger, heartache, love, family, friends, achievement, failures, betrayal, self acceptance, and just EVERYTHING this show is so good and the character development and ughh I could go on but I just really love this show and it's so beautifully written and crafted and I actually loved every season (most people only like S1 but I love them all) ♥ *'Favorite characters -' Ryan, Summer, Marissa, Seth, Taylor, Sandy, Kirsten, Kaitlin, Julie, and Luke. *'Favorite interactions -' Ryan/Marissa, Seth/Summer, Kirsten/Sandy, Ryan/Taylor, The Cohens, The Fab Four, Summer/Taylor, Seth/Anna BROTP, Frank/Julie, The Fab Four 2.0, and the Coopers. *'Season ranking/favorite episodes -' **1; Premiere, The Escape, The Secret, The Best Chrismukkah Ever, The Countdown, The Truth, The Heartbreak, and The Ties That Bind (season 1 is fave tho and every episode was flawless and it makes sense why it's most people's favorite **2; The Distance, The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't, The Family Ties, The Rainy Day Woman, The Mallpisode, The O.Sea, The Dearly Beloved **3; The Aftermath, The Chrismukkah Bar-Mitzvahkkah, The Cliffhanger, The Graduates **4; The Avengers, The Cold Turkey, The Chrismukk-huh?, The End's Not Near, It's Here